Je saurai vous faire parler
by Westerly Sama
Summary: LM/KS : Lucius cherche des informations sur les Aurors pour son fils. Kingsley en profite pour découvrir s'il est oui ou non un Mangemort.


**Titre :** _Je saurai vous faire parler_

**Auteur :** Alodis

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** Ce texte ne fait que s'inspirer de l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling qui en possède tous les droits et surtout celui de me trancher la tête au besoin. Il n'a aucunement l'intention de plagier l'auteur en question ni d'en tirer un quelconque profit.

Spoilers : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

**Pairing :** Lucius Malefoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre :** enquête, interrogation, surveillance

**Rating :** Adult Content, R

**Warnings :** Ames timides s'abstenir : sexe, vulgarité et vague consentement douteux. 7500 mots.

**Demandé par :** Requête 004 sur de spookyronny sur http://community. Lucius essaie d'avoir des informations sur les Aurors et Kingsley essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Mangemorts. Comment vont-ils s'y prendre??? Pendant le tome 5. [Harry Potter, Lucius Malefoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt, investigation Aurors Mangemorts, 28 juillet 2006

**7h40** - **Ministère de la Magie **_**- Niveau 2 - Département de la Justice Magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Wizengamot.**_

"Inutile de courir dans les couloirs Monsieur Shacklebolt, je ne partirai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas eu votre thé ! Chaque matin c'est la même chose, grommela la vieille sorcière en instruisant une théière de verser son contenu dans une tasse d'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette.

-Vous savez que je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'au bout d'une journée de travail dans cet endroit sans votre si remarquable thé, Madame Popkins, flatta Kingsley en acceptant la tasse avec un sourire charmant.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper à trouver une jeune femme qui s'en occupera pour vous, je ne serai pas toujours là vous savez ? Le sermonna-t-elle en reprenant la barre de son chariot en main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous êtes aussi fraîche qu'une rose à peine éclose, sourit l'homme de grande taille en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur.

-Et c'est tous les jours la même rengaine, se plaignit la vieille dame en s'éloignant, ne réussissant cependant pas à chasser les rougeurs sur ses joues ridées. Et supportez donc votre jeunesse, cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Kingsley rit doucement et prit une gorgée du merveilleux thé entre ses mains.

-Vous devriez écouter les conseils de vos aînés Auror Shaklebolt, conseilla une voix traînante derrière lui.

Serrant les dents, il se redressa aussitôt de toute sa hauteur et se retourna vers celui qui avait interrompu son rituel sacré du matin.

-Monsieur Malfoy, salua-t-il de sa voix profonde et calme.

Les yeux grisâtres du grand blond, qui n'atteignait cependant pas sa taille, le détaillèrent rapidement avant de se rétrécirent suspicieusement.

-J'aimerais avoir un mot avec vous quand vous en aurez le temps Auror Shacklebolt, informa Lucius avant de reprendre sa route vers l'ascenseur.

Kingsley se jura de faire tout pour au contraire éviter le dangereux blond platine.

-Et Shacklebolt ? Dit Lucius en se retournant avec un sourcil arqué. On ne vous paye pas à faire le galant pour vieilles sorcières ménopausées."

Sur ce Malfoy fit claquer sa maudite canne sur le carrelage et s'éloigna d'une démarche impérieuse. Le salaud.

**22h38 - 12, Grimmauld Place - _Order_ _of the Phoenix' Headquarters_**

"Est-ce que tout va bien Kingsley ?

Ce dernier sourit à son ami Arthur Weasley et hocha la tête.

-La journée a été longue. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

-Oh ! Peut-être un thé avant de partir alors ? Demanda Molly Weasley en débarrassant son assiette.

-Avec plaisir, merci Molly, ces boules de viandes étaient exquises.

-Je suis ravie qu'elles vous aient plu. Vous semblez malheureusement être le seul, feignit-elle de se plaindre en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil à son mari, assis en face de Kingsley.

-Oh, ma douce, tu sais que j'adore ta cuisine, encensa Arthur en aidant sa femme à finir de nettoyer la table.

-Pourtant vous ne le montrez guère cher Monsieur.

L'auror s'amusa de leurs jeux mais son esprit revint très vite sur le problème qui le préoccupait. Le jeune Potter et Arthur avaient parlé de Malfoy au dîner...de sa présence au Département des Mystères. Et de sa curiosité concernant l'audience de Potter. Cette affaire de Détraqueurs était terriblement préoccupante. L'Ordre du Phénix enquêtait discrètement, mais Kingsley était d'avis, comme s'en doutait Dumbledore, que les réponses résidaient au ministère. En considérant tout ce que Dumbledore avait révélé de ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier dans ce cimetière où Voldemort était physiquement revenu à la vie, il doutait que Voldemort ait voulu se laver les mains de Potter par le biais de ces Mangeurs d'âmes...Non, il était prêt à parier qu'à choisir, Voldemort opterait pour une solution plutôt personnelle de régler les choses. Alors que fabriquait Malfoy dans cette histoire ? Quel rôle jouait-il donc ? S'il était véritablement un Mangemort, comme l'affirmait Potter - et le gosse n'avait vraiment aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet - il allait falloir qu'il garde un oeil sur lui.

-Et ces toilettes qui régurgitent ? Questionna-t-il en mettant de côté ses sombres pensées.

-Vous n'allez pas encore parler travail ? Se plaignit Madame Weasley en détachant son tablier.

-Mais Molly, nous n'allons pas discuter robes ! S'exclama Arthur.

-Ah ! Les hommes !"

**11h47 - Ministère de la Magie - _Niveau 2 - Département de la Justice Magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Wizengamot._**

"Auror Shacklebolt ! Je vous trouve enfin...M'éviteriez-vous ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? Répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'envie avait été trop forte.

Un ricanement surpris suivit sa réponse sèche mais aucun signe que l'intrus rebroussait chemin. Il n'avait évidemment pas rêvé que ce serait aussi simple, mais…l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

-Vous ferais-je si peur que vous vous éclipsiez à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de dix mètres de vous ?

Kingsley leva les yeux des rapports sur lesquels il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures et n'aperçut évidemment nul autre que Lucius Malfoy, gracieusement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de son box. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui signala qu'il était temps qu'il prenne sa pause déjeuner.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en simple signe de reconnaissance en n'estimant pas nécessaire de répondre à l'interrogation posée sur un ton trop amusée à son goût.

-Des nouvelles de Black ? Questionna Malfoy avec un air étrange.

-Pas une, répondit Kingsley du tac au tac avec un petit soupir lassé très convaincant.

-Hmmm oui, murmura Malfoy, n'oublions pas que nous avons à faire avec un homme très...intelligent et qui de plus est parvenu à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban...

Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur la forme assise de Shacklebolt qui sentit son box rapetisser inconfortablement. Il observa Malfoy ramener sa canne devant lui avec suspicion et sa baguette glissa de son holster sur son avant-bras pour trouver prise sûre entre ses doigts.

Comme s'il avait deviné son geste, le blond lui sourit finement et replaça son instrument damné derrière lui en un geste trop nonchalant.

-Je reviens de Kingcross et je m'apprêtais à déjeuner, nous pourrions parler autour d'un bon repas ? _Peut-être arriverais-je ainsi à délier votre langue si prudente..._

-Je suis très occupé Monsieur Malfoy et j'ai encore une bonne heure de travail avant ma pause, mentit Kingsley avec talent.

-Voilà qui est fort regrettable, souffla Malfoy en le détaillant une fois encore d'un étrange regard.

Le silence qui s'installa suite à ce murmure indiqua clairement à Kingsley que Malfoy avait quelque chose en tête. Et ces regards troublants ne prévoyaient rien de bon.

Avec stupeur, il contempla le grand blond alors que celui-ci prenait place dans le fauteuil devant son bureau et sortait un livre de sa sacoche qu'il déposa à terre, avant de caler sa canne contre sa cuisse et d'ouvrir le livre à la page qu'il avait précédemment marquée.

Quel culot !

-Un problème monsieur Shacklebolt ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton victorieux.

-Pas du tout, monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

Autant dire tout de suite que les trente minutes qui suivirent ne furent pas les plus productives de sa carrière. Et Kingsley ne dut son salut qu'à l'un de ses collègues aux robes rougeoyantes.

-Kingsley prépare-toi, quelqu'un croit avoir repéré Black dans un petit village juste au Nord à la sortie de la ville ! Oh ! Je te dérange ?

-Je suis prêt dans deux minutes.

Kingsley mit sa plume de côté avec soulagement et se leva, ne manquant pas l'air pincé de Malfoy qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sans un mot pour le blond, il passa sa baguette le long de son corps pour défroisser ses vêtements et saisit la robe carmine distinctive des Aurors. Il sentit les prunelles de Malfoy le scruter lorsqu'il enfila sa robe.

-Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter mon box monsieur Malfoy, requit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Naturellement, j'espère que j'aurai le loisir de vous revoir prochainement, l'agaça Lucius Malfoy avec dextérité.

-Vous savez où se trouve mon box, fut sa seule réponse.

Et comme Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son box avant lui, il passa près de l'homme pour sortir et entendit une brusque inspiration quand ils se touchèrent. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas touché sa canne et ne portait pas d'expression compromettante. Sans doute le bruit du froissement de tissus...

-Bonne chance pour la chasse, Auror Kingsley, souffla Malfoy avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, charma son cabinet et trottina jusqu'au groupe qui partait à la recherche de ce pauvre Sirius...S'ils savaient...Le pauvre gaillard était loin d'être en train de commettre un crime.

Cependant, dans tous les cas, cette fois-ci c'était point pour lui !

**20h45 - Ministère de la Magie - _Niveau 2 - Département de la Justice Magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Wizengamot._**

-Ahah ! Bien le bonsoir Auror Shaklebolt, je me demandais qui tiendrait cet interrogatoire, surtout à cette heure...

Kingsley ressentit l'envie quasi imparable de laisser sa tête tomber sur la table et de l'y laisser jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme se décourage et le laisse à sa fatigue. Mais connaissant l'impossible individu qui se tenait à la porte, il n'aurait pas la chance de partir avec un peu d'avance rejoindre son appartement calme et son lit douillet...Il se contenta de grimacer intérieurement. Quelqu'un devait vraiment lui en vouloir aujourd'hui, il ne manquait vraiment plus que _lui_. Sa migraine empira soudain d'un échelon.

-Il s'agit difficilement d'un interrogatoire, surtout si vous décidez soudain d'agir comme la trentaine d'individus qui est passée avant vous, se plaignit-il d'une voix grave.

Oh...oh. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser ça lui échapper. Mais loin de se moquer et de ricaner comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy le jaugea longuement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'avancer vers l'Auror tel un prédateur face à une proie affaiblie. Kingsley l'entendit seulement se déplacer, le bruit de ses pas non accompagnés par celui de sa canne, qu'il n'avait plus aucune difficulté à reconnaître. Il bénit soudain celui qui avait décidé que tous les interrogés devaient laisser leur baguette au vestiaire.

-Vous semblez exténué, remarqua inutilement Malfoy en s'installant juste à côté de lui, avec une rapidité qui pouvait faire facilement penser à de l'avidité.

Kinsley fronça les sourcils, tous les autres s'étaient assis une ou deux places plus loin selon les relations qu'ils entretenaient.

-Vous êtes le dernier aujourd'hui et ce n'est qu'une inspection de routine, dit-il d'une voix plus lasse que d'habitude.

-Je pensais que vous étiez fixé sur Black, songea tout haut Malfoy, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici à effectuer des interrogations...de routine ?

Merlin qu'il détestait ces yeux gris qui le défiaient à chaque croisement de leurs deux regards inébranlables.

-C'est mon jour de congé.

Et puis, le sujet d'actualité était plutôt important. L'affaire Bode avait beau avoir été étouffée par le ministère à l'extérieur, il fallait tout de même découvrir ce qu'il s'était déroulé au sein de l'institution même. Les blessures de Bode étaient surtout mentales ; il ne pourrait rien leur apprendre tant qu'il ne serait pas remis. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'était proposé pour ces interrogations. L'une des raisons et pas une des moindres était que Dumbledore soupçonnait que...

-...effrayé tant que ça Auror Shaklebolt ?

Hum...oh. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son épuisement l'avait rattrapé. Normalement, il passait ces journées de liberté chez lui à dormir au moins la moitié du jour, récupérant de ses journées interminables à traquer un fugitif qu'il savait en sécurité dans un des endroits les plus introuvables qui soient. De plus, rester alerte à toute heure était devenu une priorité absolue. Malfoy avait cultivé une étrange obsession pour lui. Et s'il en croyait certains de ses regards très appuyés...Un frisson chatouilla sa colonne et il se secoua. Si Malfoy soupçonnait son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, il fallait qu'il garde profil bas et qu'il reste un peu à l'écart des autres membres. Baisser sa garde autour de Malfoy relèverait de la capitulation immédiate ; pire que ce vautour...Trop peu de monde se méfiait de lui, son sourire charmeur et sa beauté démoniaque n'inspirait que soupirs des dames et malheureusement, elles se trouvaient quasiment à nombre égal aux hommes au ministère.

-Effrayé ? Répéta-t-il machinalement. S'i j'étais aussi aisément apeuré, je ne serais pas à la tête de cette division. Non, je rectifie : je ne serais pas Auror du tout, se reprit-il brillamment, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas saisi le contexte évoqué par Malfoy.

Il crut discerner de l'amusement chez le blond et ses traits en furent brièvement adoucis, mais une expression prudemment neutre se réinstalla sur les traits réguliers du visage de plus en plus familier de Lucius.

-Commençons si vous le permettez, je suis certain que vous avez hâte de retrouver votre femme et je vous confie que je commence à devenir claustrophobe, je n'ai pas quitté cette salle de la journée et Merlin sait que j'ai commencé aux aurores.

-Je vous écoute, acquiesça Lucius avec un geste de ses doigts longs aux ongles courts parfaitement manucurés.

Kingsley détourna son regard et fixa les papiers devant lui.

-Que savez-vous concernant l'accident de l'Unspeakable Broderick Bode ?

-Un Unspeakable ? Voilà qui explique l'étouffement de l'affaire, médita Malfoy, tandis qu'un de ses doigts longs et fins tapotait distraitement son menton pointu. Pour répondre à votre question, je sais ce que les médias en ont raconté et j'ai entendu les rumeurs qui vagabondent dans cette enceinte, répondit-il d'un ton désintéressé en fixant Kingsley avec grand intérêt.

Celui-ci le fixa dans les yeux sans crainte.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Qu'il y a eu du grabuge au Département des Mystères et que l'Unspeakable Bode y a été mêlé de gré ou de force et qu'il en est le seul témoin.

L'Auror recopia mot pour mot les paroles de Malfoy et posa sa seconde question.

-Connaissiez-vous Broderick Bode personnellement ?

-Si c'était le cas, il me semble que j'aurais su qu'il était un Unspeakable, répondit Lucius avec logique. Vous le connaissiez certainement mieux que moi.

Kingsley n'apprécia pas du tout son ton.

-Insinueriez-vous quelque chose, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Sa voix gratta le fond de sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait été si dangereusement basse.

-Ne soyez pas si suspicieux mon cher Kingsley, vous êtes, après tout, si l'on en croit tout le monde ici, un homme très respecté parmi les Aurors et même dans les autres Départements du Ministère.

Incapable de trouver le moindre piège dans les mots de Malfoy, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Cela signifie simplement que je n'ai eu aucun problème d'adaptation, répondit-il, défiant Malfoy de le contredire.

Mais encore une fois, Lucius le surprit par son rire amusé.

-Vous êtes vraiment modeste. Heureusement que vos collègues sont là pour faire ressortir vos véritables capacités. Selon votre division, vous êtes sorti majoré de l'entraînement d'Auror. Premier, n'est-ce pas ? Et avec des résultats de beaucoup supérieurs à la moyenne.

Le coeur de l'Auror fit un bond. Il allongea ses longues jambes et les croisa aux chevilles, tentant de se relaxer le plus possible. Il croisa les mains devant lui sur la table et rendit le regard qu'il lui jetait.

-Si vous enquêtez sur moi, il y a des moyens plus simples et efficaces de le faire. Après tout, vous avez assez d'argent pour accéder au dossier de chaque Auror du ministère. Le mien n'est pas rangé à part.

-Ah ! Les yeux de Lucius se mirent à briller, reflétant son contentement. Alors il suffit de se montrer un peu curieux à votre sujet pour vous faire un peu sortir de vos gongs ?

-Je suis un homme très privé. Je tiens à mon intimité, avoua Kingsley, forçant sa voix à prendre une intonation reflétant son mécontentement et une pointe d'embarras.

-Et pourtant, tout le monde ici semble vous connaître par coeur, jusqu'à savoir vos habitudes les plus anodines. Je peux même vous dire comment vous buvez votre thé, exagéra Malfoy avec satisfaction.

-Vous avez terminé ? Demanda l'Auror d'un ton rendu volontairement lassé. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi.

-C'est un fait, acquiesça Malfoy. Mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à vous trouver quand j'en ai eu l'envie ces derniers temps. Ca a rendu l'assouvissement de mes besoins plutôt difficile.

Le vocabulaire employé agaça grandement Kingsley. Il était fatigué, il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de dormir jusqu'à point d'heure le lendemain. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'amuser à décrypter le double entendre des paroles du blond diabolique à côté de lui. Il allait finir par croire Potter sans preuve à l'appui.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

Et ce satané sourcil n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Quand avez-vous vu Bode pour la dernière fois ? Réattaqua Kingsley en reprenant sa plume en main.

-Le jour de l'audience du jeune Potter. Il me semble l'avoir croisé au Département des Mystères, fit mine de réfléchir Lucius. Je crois que c'était la dernière fois.

-Que faisiez-vous au Département ?

-J'attendais le Ministre. J'avais à m'entretenir d'une affaire de très haute importance avec lui.

Ce fut enfin à son tour de lever un sourcil.

-Les finances, explicita Lucius, comme à contre coeur.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du département, on vous y trouve plutôt souvent. Plusieurs personnes ont noté votre présence continue près du Département des Mystères, remarqua l'Auror avec satisfaction. Qu'avez-vous à ajouter ?

-Le Ministre s'y trouve souvent et j'y connais quelques personnes, répondit sans peine le blond. D'autres diraient que je suis plus souvent à _cet_ étage qu'en bas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et je les croirais sur parole, répliqua immédiatement Shackebolt, pressé d'en finir.

-Hmm, alors dîtes-moi, êtes-vous effectivement célibataire ? Lui demanda Lucius d'une voix caressante.

L'Auror garda un visage fermé malgré la tourmente qui prenait place en lui. Que cherchait donc Malfoy ?

-Quel rapport avec l'affaire Bode ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton rhétorique.

-A moins que vous ne soyez impliqué, aucun. Cyrielle, cette charmante sorcière rousse deux boxes plus loin m'a confié qu'elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se glisser dans votre pantalon, mais que les regards que vous adressez aux femmes sont si rares qu'elle soupçonnait que soit vous étiez en couple et très fidèle, soit vous étiez plus intéressé par la gente masculine, révéla Lucius, ses yeux gris brillant d'un intérêt non dissimulé. Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse, ai-je tort ?

Kingsley Shacklebolt savait que la vie gardait toujours quelques surprises à chacun. Et des journées de merde aussi. Il était prêt à parier que c'était bien la pire qu'elle pouvait lui avoir envoyé en ce moment.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, répéta-t-il avec fermeté pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

-Est-ce que vous dîtes la même chose à tous les hommes qui ont envie de vous ? Questionna Lucius, la voix rauque.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon type, répondit calmement Kingsley en se levant.

-Je pensais que vous aviez un faible pour les blonds ? Continua Malfoy en quittant également son siège.

Ses papiers en main, l'Auror se redressa de toute sa taille et carra les épaules.

-Je ne cours pas après les hommes mariés, déclara Shacklebolt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il avait décidé que la fin de son interrogatoire ne valait pas une aggravation de la migraine qui pulsait entre ses deux yeux. Mais le destin n'avait pas prévu pour lui qu'il quitte cette salle avant l'heure dite. Il entendit le cliquetis du loquet de la serrure avant d'être plaqué contre le mur, cognant sa tête contre le plâtre dur avec un grognement de douleur.

-Je ne pense pourtant pas être révoltant Auror Kingsley, siffla Malfoy dans son oreille.

Il sentit les mains de Malfoy entre ses cuisses et l'une d'elle prit ses testicules en coupe à travers son pantalon lâche. Malgré lui, le contact le fit réagir. Les rouleaux à moitié écrasés entre ses mains glissèrent sur le sol, oubliés et il se demanda comment Malfoy avait pu garder sa baguette. Il gronda sourdement. Les longs doigts d'albâtre s'étaient enroulés autour de son sexe éveillé à l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

Malfoy avait toute son attention.

-C'est que vous cachez beaucoup de choses derrière ces robes Auror Kingsley, le titilla Malfoy en le massant sans douceur, mais efficacement.

-Ca fait trois fois Malfoy, prévint-il à mi-voix. Pour vous, c'est Auror Shacklebolt.

Lucius jura intérieurement quand il sentit la pointe douloureuse d'une baguette contre son flan. Il baissa les yeux sur la main tenant la baguette en question et les fixa quelques instants plus tard sur l'homme à qui elle appartenait. Il s'en écarta en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ce n'était pas en se forçant sur cet homme qu'il en obtiendrait quoi que ce soit. Il admit cependant que la colère saillait le mystérieux Kingsley Shacklebolt à merveille.

-Nul besoin d'avoir recours à tant de violence, le sermonna Lucius d'une voix de gorge qui l'étonna lui-même quelque peu.

-Vous continuerez l'entretien avec l'Auror en charge demain matin.

La porte se referma avec un petit claquement sec.

-Voilà qui s'annonce plus ardu que je ne m'y attendais.

Malfoy rectifia son apparence et dissimula sa baguette dans les confins de ses robes. Il baissa les yeux et souleva un sourcil étonné. La fermeté du fier organe dissimulé sous ses vêtements lui affirma son attraction certaine pour le grand noir qui l'avait si impoliment rejeté. Curieux…

**21H22 –Décembre - _Diagon_ _Alley_ **

-Bonjour Auror Kingsley, quelle agréable surprise !

-Lucius Malfoy! Quelle coïncidence! Imita l'interpellé d'un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi tant de rancœur Monsieur Shacklebolt ? Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir, susurra Malfoy d'un ton de sous-entendu, trop près de son oreille pour qu'il maintînt son air non affecté plus longtemps.

Il se tourna lentement vers la nuisance qui se faisait trop présente dans sa vie depuis peu de temps avant la petite visite du jeune Potter au ministère. Il fit rouler son épaule et fixa le blond avec défi. Il espérait ne pas avoir à démontrer à Malfoy par a plus b qu'il en avait ras le bol de ses incursions, si courtes soient-elles, dans sa vie privée comme professionnelle.

Une étrange lueur scintillait dans le regard normalement gris et froid de Malfoy. Un frisson inquiétant remonta le long de la colonne du grand brun. C'est avec un certain effroi qu'il se sentit réagir face au feu dompté derrière les miroirs gris des prunelles de Lucius. Kingsley remarqua que les rares passants évitaient de passer trop près de l'étrange couple au milieu de la rue et leur lançaient des regards curieux et méfiants. Il reprit sa déambulation tranquille à la recherche d'un restaurant pour satisfaire sa faim. Il sentit plus qu'il entendit le blond lui emboîter le pas d'un air nonchalant.

-Quelles sont vos affaires ici, monsieur Malfoy ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus chercher des informations sur les Aurors pour votre fils jusqu'ici alors qu'il fait si froid ces jours-ci ? Attaqua-t-il avec un certain plaisir.

-Oh non, en fait je vous ai suivi, avoua Malfoy. Je sortais de chez une connaissance quand j'ai aperçu votre silhouette immanquable, avisa Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se quitte sur une mauvaise impression, ajouta-t-il et Kingsley pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire triomphant.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas me joindre pour dîner ? Proposa l'Auror, une idée se formant dans son esprit.

Le masque amusé de Lucius glissa et sa stupéfaction s'afficha sans mal sur ses traits fins. Kingsley se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter net. Cependant son visage avait déjà repris son expression arrogante. Cela n'empêcha pas Kingsley de lui offrir un large sourire qui révéla deux rangées de dents superbement blanches. Une ombre de soucis passa derrière les yeux impénétrables du blond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il grondait derrière ses dents.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

_Point pour Kingsley._

**21h35 – Dragon Street – _Queue de Pénix_**

-Une table pour deux s'il te plaît, demanda Kingsley dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

Lucius jeta un regard à la ronde pour savoir à combien de personnes il aurait à lancer le sort d'oubliettes.

-Ne soyez pas si grossier Lucius voyons, cet établissement est très connu pour sa discrétion concernant l'identité de sa clientèle, le sermonna Kingsley en tirant une chaise de la table pour son invité. Le Mangemort pinça les lèvres mais s'installa sans un mot, irrité de s'être laissé déstabiliser de la sorte et bien déterminé à reprendre le dessus sur l'Auror jubilant. Bien qu'être servi comme une dame s'avérait un tantinet humiliant pour une personne de son rang.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Questionna Lucius d'un ton hautain, lorsqu'ils eurent passé commande.

-Assez fréquemment, mais les Aurors ont rarement le temps, monsieur Malfoy. Vous devriez le dire à votre fils, Dragon, c'est ça ? Le railla Schaklebolt sans dissimuler son plaisir à malmener ainsi le grand et puissant Lord Malfoy.

-Il s'appelle Draco et vous devez savoir quelle influence ont les parents sur leurs enfants adolescents, répondit Lucius en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne pourrai pas le savoir : je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Le blond contempla son interlocuteur avec circonspection. Etait-ce une pointe de regret qu'il avait perçu dans la voix basse de l'Auror ? Il se reprit bien vite et se remit mentalement à sa place. Il était là dans un but bien précis…Et un petit complément s'il réussissait à faire tourner les choses en sa faveur.

-Etes-vous si occupé que vous le laissez entendre ? A part votre travail de recherche et éventuel interrogatoire de routine…

-C'est déjà pas mal de travail, la traque de Black ne signifie pas courir les rues en espérant tomber dessus. Nous avons beaucoup de dossiers à effeuiller contenant des plaintes de personnes croyant avoir aperçu Black, répondit calmement Kingsley. Un jour un vieux sorcier sénile nous a contacté en nous assurant qu'il avait capturé Black. Evidemment, on a essayé de lui faire dire qu'il se payait notre tête, mais il continuait, il insistait ; alors nous sommes partis et sur place on a trouvé l'homme une pelle sur l'épaule, goguenard et plutôt fier de lui. Il avait assommé le chien de sa voisine, qui passait tous les jours dans son jardin et piétinait ses fleurs. Fier comme un coq il nous a sorti : J'ai eu le Black les gars !

Kingsley ricana en revivant ce souvenir amusant mais également frustrant. Quand il releva les yeux sur son compagnon de table, il prit Lucius en train d'observer sa gorge avec la plus grande attention.

-Un problème ? Fit-il d'un ton nonchalant, néanmoins crispé en réaction à une telle scrutation.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi ni à déterminer si Malfoy avait découvert son appartenance à l'Ordre ni à découvrir si Malfoy possédait _sa_ marque sur l'avant-bras.

-Pas le moindre, souffla le blond avec un sourire séducteur.

Le brun fut troublé par sa réaction. Il avait cru depuis le début que l'approche…osée du blond n'avait été organisée que dans le but de mieux lui dérober des informations. Cependant le mouvement distinctif qu'il amorça vers le col de sa robe pour le transformer à mi chemin pour glisser ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste qu'il aurait presque qualifié de sexy…Bon, il n'était pas Auror spécialisé dans l'espionnage et la traque pour rien. Il connaissait les signes. Même si chez un homme tel que celui-là, ils ne paraissaient pas du tout être à leur place.

Leur serveur pour la soirée apporta l'apéritif commandé et glissa un morceau de parchemin à Kingsley avant de leur promettre que leurs plats ne prendraient pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver.

Lucius fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un sourire effleura la bouche de Kingsley lorsqu'il lut le message qu'on lui avait fait remettre. Il le vit ensuite chercher quelqu'un des yeux dans la salle et faire signe de la tête quand il l'eut vraisemblablement trouvé quelque part derrière son invité pour la soirée.

-Vous insinuez que je ne suis pas assez occupé monsieur Malfoy, mais en ce qui vous concerne, je pourrais émettre les mêmes remarques. Vous êtes après tout, toujours là où on vous attend le moins, ne le niez pas.

Malfoy lâcha un sourire carnassier lui échapper.

-C'est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai négligé mes obligations pour d'autres occupations plus passionnantes, mais gérer la fortune que m'ont légué mes nobles ancêtres relève d'un certain engagement et n'oublions pas mes responsabilités au ministère.

-J'en suis persuadé, fut le commentaire neutre de Schaklebolt. Mais vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est là votre seule activité. Si c'était le cas, j'en serais navré pour vous. Mais _certaines personnes_ prétendent que vous avez d'autres _sources de revenus_… ?

-Persiflages et jalousies, je ne vois rien d'autre pour qualifier de tels propos, répondit le blond, trop tranquillement, sans prendre offense de sa remarque. Vraiment trop flegmatique.

-En ces temps de troubles, tout le monde cherche des têtes de turc et dès que quelqu'un s'écarte un peu de sa routine coutumière on le montre du doigt…Philosopha Kingsley en tentant de faire passer son commentaire aux oubliettes.

-Parlons d'autre chose, l'aida Lucius en réprimant un rictus satisfait lorsque Kingsley se détendit visiblement, ce dernier se félicitant d'avoir au moins temporairement endormi son adversaire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, chacun jaugeant l'autre et puis les prunelles sombres de Kingsley s'en retournèrent à une autre cible derrière Lucius. L'expression de son visage s'adoucit nettement et il reposa son verre avant de se lever, s'excusant vaguement auprès de Lucius qui sourit en serrant les dents, maudissant aux mille démons de l'Enfer la personne qui avait interrompu son moment de victoire sur l'Auror. Son regard se posa sur le verre entamé de son compagnon de table et son sourire se fit assassin.

Quand Kingsley revint, il saisit son verre sans s'asseoir, le vida d'un trait et fit signe au serveur qui hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-Je suis vraiment navré de vous laisser de la sorte Monsieur Malfoy, mais d'autres obligations requièrent mon immédiate attention, s'excusa Schaklebolt poliment.

Lucius n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil vers l'entrée où un grand blond aux yeux verts les surveillait, la cape de l'Auror sur son bras. Il hocha la tête à l'intention de Kingsley et leva son verre en un toast bien loin d'être sincère.

-Bonne soirée à vous et à bientôt Auror Kingsley.

Inutile de dire que la soirée qui attendait ce dernier ne connaîtrait aucune inhibition de sa part…

Point pour…?

**15h16 - Ministère de la Magie - _Niveau 2 - Département de la Justice Magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Wizengamot._**

-Hello Auror Kingsley, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

L'air miséreux de l'Auror lui assura que le plaisir était loin d'être réciproque.

-Je suis occupé monsieur Malfoy, certaines personnes ont besoin de travailler pour vivre, _contrairement à d'autres_, alors si vous permettez ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un autre incident au ministère il y a peu. L'endroit devient plutôt dangereux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Questionna Lucius en prenant place devant le bureau où s'amoncelaient piles de dossiers sur piles de dossiers.

-J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait mieux surveiller les entrées. Des personnes n'ayant rien à y faire ne devrait pas être acceptées par le vigil, cingla Kingsley sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait.

-Outch, cela me blesse vraiment que vous pensiez cela de moi Auror Kingsley. Comment ferais-je alors pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce corps si précisément sculpté ? Taquina Lucius, certain de toucher une corde chez l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous Malfoy, répondit Kingsley d'un ton ennuyé, presque blasé.

Le grand blond le fusilla du regard ; ce fut cependant inutile et sans aucun résultat puisque l'Auror était bien décidé à ne lui accorder aucune seconde de son précieux temps de travail.

Il parviendrait bien à l'attraper à un moment ou un autre entre deux tentatives pour récupérer cette satanée…Il contempla l'amoncellement de papiers sur le bureau qu'il commençait à connaître dans ses moindres détails et une idée fit son chemin dans sa tête blonde. Il sourit et tourna les talons.

-A plus tard Auror Kingsley.

**20h02 – Ministère de la Magie – _Vestiaire_**

-…c'est ça ouais, à plus tard les gars !

Kingsley Schaklebolt ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et ses épaules retombèrent. Depuis l'accident d'Arthur et l'évasion des prisonniers et geôliers d'Azkaban, ses jours de congés lui avaient été injustement sucrés et ne commençons pas à parler des rares week-ends où il avait cru être libre de se reposer pendant plus de deux heures d'affilées…

-Bonsoir Schaklebolt.

TIIIING !

-Mais c'est que vous seriez presque dangereux pour les civils…Susurra une voix juste au-dessous de son oreille gauche. Qu'était-ce ? Un Expelliarmus ? Vous devriez réparer les dégâts avant que l'on ne les décompte de votre salaire…

Kingsley sentait la pointe d'une baguette dangereuse proche de sa glotte et elle l'obligea à basculer la tête en arrière de façon intime mais qui suffit à Malfoy pour tracer le lobe de son oreille du bout de sa langue de vipère. Il entendit la profonde inspiration que prit le blond et sentit presque l'air être inspiré près de son oreille.

-Vous sentez incroyablement bon, même après tant d'heures passées à entraîner vos recrues, baigné de sueur masculine…Vous savez ce que je veux…

L'homme jusqu'à présent attentif et muet fut pris d'un rire amusé.

-Des informations sur les Aurors pour votre fils ? Se moqua-t-il, certain à présent que dans le grand plan de Malfoy pour obtenir des informations, il n'avait pas prévu que son corps le trahirait de façon si déshonorante. Et quelque part, à une certaine étape de cette chasse, il s'était lui-même laissé prendre au jeu.

_-Ligamento strengo!_

Ce ne fut qu'un sifflement trop plein d'une satisfaction non dissimulée et Kingsley sentit aussitôt de larges bandes d'un tissu solide et ferme s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et les rapprocher l'un de l'autre sans qu'il puisse résister à ce sort inconnu. La main droite de son agresseur se posa sur sa hanche, brûlante, même sur sa peau sous laquelle le sang battait à plein régime après l'effort physique qu'il avait fourni.

-Vous jouez un jeu dangereux Malfoy, le prévint Kingsley en se cambrant, les dents serrées, sous le toucher léger des doigts du blond sur sa verge traître.

-Vous ai-je semblé être un homme sage ? Gronda Malfoy, son menton pointue sur l'épaule ronde et musclée du brun.

-J'avais l'impression que vous aviez…un minimum de bon sens, répliqua le noir en maudissant les réactions naturelles de son corps aux stimulations expertes de l'autre homme.

-_Ceci_, et Malfoy plaqua alors son corps bouillant contre le dos trempé de sueur de Kingsley et autres parties, n'a rien à voir avec le bon sens, termina-t-il en remontant sa main sous le débardeur humide, emmenant le tissu avec elle, palpant les abdominaux contractés, effleurant un téton redressé et tirant gentiment sur les très rares poils qui parsemaient son torse musclé.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites Malfoy, gronda l'Auror en tirant sur ses liens.

-Si j'en crois ce qui dépasse si joliment de votre short, je crois pouvoir affirmer que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, railla Malfoy, le souffle cependant court et la voix rauque. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il passa un pouce ferme sur la peau humide et rose qu'il voyait poindre de sous l'élastique relâché.

Kingsley lâcha un grognement sourd contre sa volonté, il sentait toujours la pointe diabolique de la baguette de Malfoy sur son cou et plus bas encore, la colonne de chair qui ne déniait en rien le désir du blond. Un désir sauvage et passionné s'il en croyait le cœur battant derrière le sien, tout aussi délirant et la moiteur qui commençait à les baigner tous deux. Il sut vite faire le choix qui s'imposait.

-Détachez-moi.

Lucius écarta sa bouche de sa nuque où il peignait de passionnées hiéroglyphes à l'aide de ses dents et de sa langue voraces. Il rit et Kingsley en sentit les vibrations contre ses vertèbres, puis le long de sa colonne. Le membre entre les mains du blond s'allongea davantage, impatient.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Malfoy !

Ses doigts de démon avaient _les choses_ bien en main et d'une longue pression bien ferme il arracha un gémissement de satisfaction à son partenaire qui s'échappa par la bouche entrouverte du brun. Il en fixa les lèvres pleines avec avidité, si pleines, si humides, si…Une langue rosée vint les baigner de salive à nouveau et son regard se fit d'acier.

-Détachez-moi Lucius !

-Shhh…

Il contempla les petites perles de sueur qui dévalaient les tempes à la peau sombre, les joues assombries par une barbe naissante, la mâchoire volontaire, le débardeur remonté au dessus de magnifiques tétons à la touchante sensibilité.

-Ooohhh ! Cria-t-il avec surprise.

Il en lâcha sa dernière conquête et enroula son bras droit autour du bassin tendu à l'extrême retrouvant son équilibre après un sursaut imprévu. Il baissa les yeux entre leurs deux corps et la seule vue des doigts crispés du grand noir autour de son sexe dressé au travers de ses robes le poussa presque au bord du gouffre.

-Mes mains, Malfoy, souffla Kingsley contre la tempe trempée de sueur du blond.

Celui-ci releva la tête et leurs lèvres à peine éloignées de quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, il murmura : _Evanesco._ L'Auror sentit la circulation revenir dans ses poignets à moitié endormis et fléchit plusieurs fois ses doigts avant de se retourner, écartant la baguette du blond de son torse. Face à lui, il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, s'apercevant de la soudaine disparition de la dernière pièce de tissu qui l'habillait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

-Il semblerait que je sois tout à fait nu, remarqua-t-il calmement en soulevant un sourcil taquin.

Lucius, qui avait suivi son regard, releva lentement les yeux sur lui et son rictus amusé ne surprit Kingsley en aucun point. Ses yeux trahirent toutefois son impatience.

-Je suis d'avis que vous portez encore trop de vêtements.

Et il se prit à remédier immédiatement à ce petit désagrément.

La suite fut un combat effréné qui fut mené à coup de dents, de lèvres meurtrissantes, de langues affamées et de doigts sans aucune pitié. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes forts, des sorciers hors pairs et des amants qui se révélèrent ardents et insatiables et dont l'enthousiasme bordait la violence. Finalement nu ou presque, sa chemise ayant subi maints ravages et pendant maintenant de ses épaules carrées en lambeaux blancs, Lucius avait plaqué Kingsley aux casiers de fer et s'appliquait à relaxer l'antre beaucoup trop crispée de son compagnon à jolis coups de langues bien ciblés.

-Je refuse Malfoy, grogna Kingsley une énième fois de façon inintelligible, les dents enfoncées dans son avant-bras pour combattre les vagues déferlantes de plaisir qu'il tirait du soin que prenait son partenaire pour le faire plier.

-Auror Kingsley, je crois que la question ne se pose pas, votre corps ne nie rien, lui. Je vais vous baiser comme aucun autre homme ne vous a baisé avant moi et vous allez tellement apprécier que jamais plus vous ne pourrez recommencer sans penser au jour où Lucius Malfoy aura joué au sorcier avec votre si remarquable postérieur, gronda Lucius d'une voix rauque.

-Vous parlez trop.

Et les narines de Malfoy s'élargirent de satisfaction lorsque les jambes de l'Auror s'écartèrent d'elle-même l'une de l'autre et que ses fesses délectables, rougies par des manipulations sans douceur, se pressèrent contre sa verge plus qu'intéressée.

-Je vois que mon plaidoyer vous a convaincu, susurra-t-il contre l'épaule du grand homme, ne perdant pas une seconde de ce petit moment qu'il avait gagné sur le contrôle de son partenaire. Il pressa sa baguette contre le petit creux à l'entrée plissée qui l'invitait à entrer par de petits clins d'œil coquins et murmura plusieurs sorts entre ses dents avant de lâcher complètement prise sur celle-ci et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il s'était complètement enfoncé dans ce manteau de chair accueillant. La gorge sèche, la respiration erratique, il entendit vaguement le cliquetis sur le carrelage froid mais Kingsley joua de ses muscles et il reprit pleinement conscience bien rapidement, se libérant de son emprise avec brusquerie pour se renfoncer immédiatement au plus profond de cette grotte aux mille merveilles. Et il s'angla de façon à ce que plus de ces merveilleux sons qu'il avait su produire plus tôt s'arrachent à nouveau de la sublime gorge de Kingsley. Il mourait d'envie d'attiser davantage l'Auror collé au métal froid, mais plus aucun mot digne de ce nom ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Il relâcha l'emprise de sa main droite sur la hanche meurtrie et tâta la peau brûlante à la recherche de l'organe qui les précipiterait tous deux dans le vide. Il caressa les bourses rétractées et remonta pour encercler le sexe prêt à abandonner la lutte. Le grondement de Kingsley résonna dans ses oreilles et il sentit avec grand contentement le liquide chaud entre ses doigts, il en macula les abdominaux de Kingsley et les contractions des muscles internes de ce dernier eurent tôt fait de provoquer son propre orgasme à l'intérieur de ce corps qu'il avait eut un plaisir certain à faire sien. Il s'aperçut alors seulement que sa bouche était pleine et relâcha la pression de ses dents, goûtant le goût acier du sang sur ses lèvres. Il amena ses doigts couverts de sperme près de la marque ensanglantée de ses dents sur l'épaule large et en caressa les contours avec admiration et tendresse. Il glissa gentiment hors de Kingsley et observa le résultat de son éjaculation couler le long des jambes fortes aux muscles saillants. Il contempla l'Auror immobile en sommant sa baguette d'une main encore tremblotante.

-Drôle de méthodes pour obtenir des informations que vous avez là, remarqua Kingsley d'une voix où perçait l'amusement. Rendre votre victime muette ou incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sensé, je vous tire mon chapeau.

L'Auror se tourna vers lui et Lucius soupira d'aise en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à apprécier cette expérience au-delà de toute espérance.

-Si mon intention avait été de vous tirer je ne sais quelles informations nous ne serions pas là Auror Shaklebolt, renifla Lucius en croisant les bras sur son torse aux maintes marques rouges et violacées. Ses yeux luisaient de défi.

Kingsley n'en crut pas un mot mais rien n'avait échappé à sa bouche à part mille mots sans importance et cette rencontre impromptue l'avait extrêmement détendu. De plus, le bras gauche de Malfoy ne présentait bizarrement pas la marque…Peut-être avait-il trouvé un moyen de la dissimuler mais pour l'instant…Il tâta son ventre poisseux et sourit.

-Les douches sont par-là, si vous voulez d'autres informations...

Lucius arqua un sourcil et décroisa ses bras avec lenteur, ses prunelles glissant sur la croupe luisante qu'il voyait de profil.

-Après vous.

**11h16 - Ministère de la Magie - _Niveau 2 - Département de la Justice Magique, Services des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Wizengamot. Couloir._**

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis ce matin, Dumbledore s'est enfui de Poudlard et Umbridge a pris sa place !

Kingsley écoutait d'une oreille distraite les mille et une rumeurs qui couraient sur le sujet depuis leur retour de l'école. Certaines l'obligeaient à se brûler la langue avec son thé pour empêcher des ricanements suspicieux de lui échapper. Il s'en retourna lentement à son bureau mais pas sans avoir envoyé un petit clin d'œil taquin à la vieille Madame Popkins qui pinça les lèvres mais dont les yeux rieurs révélèrent son amusement.

-Vous êtes bien calme pour quelqu'un ayant été attaqué par l'ex-directeur de Poudlard ce matin…

Oh…Cette voix…

Kingsley continua son chemin du même pas tranquille.

-Je suis entraîné pour de telles situations. Un Auror n'a pas toujours l'avantage, sinon, il y a longtemps que nous aurions vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui.

L'Auror Shaklebolt s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le bras gauche de Lucius comme par hasard, bras qui lui fut arraché presque violemment par un blond visiblement irrité.

-Je pensais que vous seriez ravi d'avoir enfin chassé Dumbledore de Poudlard ? Le provoqua-t-il sciemment.

-Je suis bien évidemment choqué par la tournure des évènements, comme tout le monde, seulement, une figure telle que Umbridge à la tête d'une telle école ?

Sa grimace amusa Shaklebolt. Mais il était trop tard pour les faux-semblants. La réaction de Malfoy ne prouvait rien, mais pour lui, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Malfoy, mais le travail m'attend. Je dois retrouver 'le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps', de plus Black court toujours et la pendule n'attend pas. Après tout, termina-t-il devant l'air pincé de Malfoy, je ne suis pas payé à draguer des grands blonds insatisfaits par leur liaison conjugale.

Sur ce il tourna les talons, la mine sombre malgré cette victoire. Il le pressentait, le ciel allait sérieusement s'assombrir d'ici peu.

**Le Ministère de la Magie – _Département des Mystères_**

-C'est bon, les locaux sont vides.

-Ca va Kingsley ?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur ses robes ensanglantées.

-Rien de grave et toi Tonks ?

-Un peu amochée, mais je survivrai. Pour lui, je suis pas sûre, Azkaban n'est pas très douce en ce qui concerne ses occupants.

-Personne n'en a jamais douté, murmura Kingsley en baissant les yeux sur les longs cheveux blonds emmêlés. Lucius releva la tête et lui montra les dents avant de bouger les lèvres faiblement. 'Je reviendrai, Auror Kingsley'

L'Auror contempla le bras dénudé, la marque noire sur la peau blême.

-Je n'en serai pas si sûr à votre place.

Il fit signe à Tonks et d'autres Aurors qui attendaient patiemment.

-Allons-y.

Fin. 10/10/07

Notes : Ok, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour finir, je veux rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, le nom du restaurant 'Queue de Pénix' dont je possède le copyright, partagé avec ma petite soeur, provient d'un lapsus de sa part. Jouant à Final Fantasy, au lieu de crier : Queue de Phénix !! quand mon perso est mort elle m'a sorti : Queue de pénix ! Cela manque de subtilité ? C'était ici le but.


End file.
